Ai Enma vs Raven
Ai Enma vs Raven is a What-If? Death Battle by Gliscor Fan, featuring the returning combatant, Ai Enma from Hell Girl, fighting the DC comics legend, Raven. Description Hell Girl vs DC Comics, Powers born from their own universes Satan, with a history shrouded in darkness, which controller of darkness will be able to survive the deep depths of their own hell? Interlude Parasoul: Darkness and Sin are perhaps some of the two most powerful magics we know of today. Nisa: Aside from justice. Parasoul: But for some, keeping their emotions locked up is the key to understand the full extent of their abilities. Nisa: Like Ai Enma, the Hell Girl. Parasoul: And Raven, Trigon's sin of pride. Nisa: She's Parasoul and I'm the Heroine of Justice, Nisa! Parasoul: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skill, to find out who would win... a death battle. Ai Enma Parasoul: 400 years ago, Ai Enma was a human girl living in the mountains, living a peaceful life with her family and her cousin, Sentarou. Nisa: Until tragedy struck and Ai was chosen to be sacrificed at the age of Seven, for the Seven Sendings rite, sacrificed to the mountain. Parasoul: But instead of being sacrificed, she went to go hide in the mountains for 3 years, and during that time she basically fell for her cousin, Sentarou. You know, because Japan loves wincest. Nisa: But at the last moment, a group of boys found Ai and beat the crap out of her, dragged her back to the village, tied and blindfolded her and her parents, got hit with a shovel and went down into a pit, and immediately began being buried alive. But guess who was the cause of all? None other than her lovely cousin, Sentarou. Parasoul: So in turn, she rose from the grave and burned down her entire village out of anger. Because once you resurrect, you gain the ability to manipulate fire. Nisa: This gained the attention of Satan, or the Master of Hell, and proud of her achievement, Ai Enma finally became… the Hell Girl. Ai: You’ve summoned me. My name is Enma Ai. Nisa: AH! Parasoul: Yeah, Ai has a tendency to appear out of nowhere through instant teleportation. This is constantly shown throughout the series as an instant thing. Nisa: However, the main thing about Ai is her illusions. Parasoul: Her Illusions give her the power to do almost anything she wants, from creating a small movie theater, to replicating an entire city. Nisa: Even though she never seems to be harmed during these illusions, it may just be because her powers work best if she holds back all her emotions, and she can control them better. Parasoul: Outside of illusions, however, she can experience some form of pain. Nisa: None of that kills her, exactly, and if it does, she can revive herself instantly. Revival for justice! Parasoul: And if she does get killed, she merely respawns at her home in the Realm of Eternal Twilight. Nisa: However, once she gets killed again… she might end up releasing some of her most powerful spells, some of which are capable of destroying the entire planet. Parasoul: But she usually doesn’t, due to her with-holding a lot of her power. However, combined with her illusions, Ai has enough power to destroy the planet, if she gets too angry, due to her ability of being able manipulate dark energy. Nisa: But even letting her emotions loose has grave consequences. Parasoul: If she gets too attached to a human, there’s the possibility that the Master of Hell will come forth and take her power away from her, and thus, become a completely normal human. Nisa: But when it comes down to it, Ai Enma is probably the most badass female in all of history. Parasoul: Well, probably not, but she certainly is a badass. Ai: You are coming with me, we are going to hell. Raven Parasoul: Arella was a very sad woman forced to become the bride of Trigon, until he abandoned her. Living on Azarath, she spent 9 months coping with the pain of being forced with Trigon’s child… Nisa: Then Raven popped out! she was adorable. Parasoul: Raven lived on the planet of Azarath until she turned 14, she felt her father's power rising and escaped to earth, where she met a raging alien girl, a man who took the form of a beast, and… a bird. Nisa: With all of them combined, they are now… the Teen Titans! ~ Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QWaWvQuIVMI ~ Parasoul: With the help of her friends, Raven defeated many opponents seemingly stronger than she was, such as The Puppet King, Doctor Light, and Mad Mod. Nisa: Although Mad Mod was more or less just a cranky old british guy with the power of illusions. Parasoul: Anyway… Raven’s power greatly extend beyond just her average villains. With or without the power of chanting, Raven is capable of Advanced Telekinesis, Psionic Empathy, Leviation, and really high level spellcasting. Nisa: But her most important ability is her soul self. Parasoul: It’s actually more like a being within her own being, seeing as all the powers she has comes from that soul self, which can be manifested into a large… Raven. Nisa: Original. Parasoul: With her soul self, Raven is able to project herself into people's minds, force them to calm down, or have a complete mental breakdown. The Soul-Self can even change color based on what Raven is feeling. Nisa: So Red, White or Blue. Yep, those are the colors of Justice! Parasoul: Well, Raven was a member of the Justice League at one point, but I’d rather not get into that. Nisa: But… the justice… THE JUSTICE! Parasoul: ~Coughs~ Anyway…. Raven is not at all without fault. If Raven lets go of her emotions… Well, she becomes more powerful, but also becomes extremely vulnerable to attacks greater than her own power. Also, if Raven is terrified, she can’t use her powers at all until she admits to herself that she’s afraid. Nisa: So her weakness is her own emotions… that just sounds ridiculous. Parasoul: Indeed it does, but that’s just one of the many reasons on why Raven is a badass. Raven: I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid! I...I am afraid. I'm afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight back! Death Battle Pre-Fight ''Titans Tower ''Mourning the recent loss of Beast Boy, the titans were all sitting around the couch, some of them actually crying about it. Cyborg: That… damn fool! Robin: No use crying about it now. He’s gone, Cy. Starfire: I wish not to elect the pain of death into my own life anymore, Robin. While Starfire and Cyborg sat down, extremely emotional from the recent loss, while Robin and Raven sat down to think about how they’re gonna go about recruiting a new member. Robin: I kept hearing good things about Donna Troy. She might be useful. Raven: But we already have magic covered with Starfire. We should go with someone like Kid Flash or Aqualad, for diversity, or whatever. Robin: Aqualad? I guess that could work. Underwater surveillance would potentially be extremely useful. As they were deciding, Cyborg and Starfire stopped crying and walked back towards Robin and Raven. Cyborg: Man, all this crying is making my tech wet. Starfire: I suggest we take this night in memory of our beloved garfield, by eating fried tofu. Raven: Yeah, I’m not doing that. Suddenly, the screen near their living room became all staticky, and everyone flipped out. Robin motioned everyone to back up as he tried to find the right frequency to tune the static too. Once he did, the static was revealed to be caused by none other than Slade. Slade: Hello, Titans. Robin: What do you want, Slade? Slade: Nothing in particular, just a fair warning. Slade held up a straw doll with a red string over the connecting video, and everyone looked at it in shock. Slade: I have put one of your names on the Hell Correspondence website, and if I pull the string, one of you is going to die. But which one would it be, I wonder? Angered, everyone debated who Slade asked to be killed. Meanwhile, other things were happening. ''Realm of Eternal Twilight Television: T-E-E-N, T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, Let’s go! ''Hone Onna, Ren, and Yamawaro are all sitting on the porch, waiting for Slade to pull the string. Hone is sharpening her nails, Ren is justing there, and Yamawaro is thinking, while also kicking his feet off the side. Hone: That new customer seemed rather difficult to deal with. I wonder how Wanyuudo is going to deal with who he chose? Ren: No matter, I’m sure The Miss will be able to escort her soul to hell, like she always does. Yamawaro: I don’t know… the person she was asked to kill seems more powerful than the last guy… Ren: Doubting The Miss, are you, Yamawaro? Yamawaro decides to keep kicking his feet off the porch, but remains silent. Hone: Isn’t the person she was asked to kill on the television right now? Yamawaro: Isn’t she watching the Teen Titans? Gee, it must be boring staying here for 400 years. The three decided to continue what they were doing again and stayed completely silent. ''Titans Tower ''Back at the tower, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin were still arguing, but Raven was sitting out of it, thinking there was no way Slade could possibly choose her. Slade: ENOUGH. At the moment Slade yelled, everyone decided to stop, and focus their attention towards Slade. Slade: Well, I’ll tell you what. It’s not Robin, because if anyone’s going to kill Robin, it’s going to be me. Robin: And I will never let you do that. Slade: But, now that we’ve all had our… fun, let’s spin the wheel of who’s going to die… and the handle turns to… Slade unties the red string from the straw doll and the straw doll begins to disappear. Wanyuudo: Your grievance shall be avenged… ''Realm of Eternal Twilight ''Like an internal sense, Ai stood up from the TV and walked outside. Ai: I’ll take this client alone. Ren: Are you sure, Miss? Ai Enma then nods her head, and disappears completely from the Realm. Hone: I hope she comes back alright. ''Titans Tower ''Ai randomly appears in the tower, behind all the titans, but none of them realize it yet, due to them all yelling at Slade. However, Slade had noticed Ai already, and decided to speak up about it. Slade: Well, it looks like Raven’s ride is here. Raven: My ride? Slade: Ride to hell. Laughing, Slade stopped the video call and everyone turned around to notice Ai standing in the back, before she disappeared completely. Starfire: I guess Slade was just doing the bluffing, is that not right, Raven? Silence. Starfire: Raven? Even more silence. Starfire: Oh no… this is not the good. Robin: Looks like slade wasn’t bluffing… and we just lost a titan... DAMN IT. Cyborg: She’ll be alright, we just gotta keep our pride up! Still aggravated, Robin left and went back to his room. ''Azarath ''In a split second, Raven recognized where she was. Azarath. Her birthplace. However, not everything was what it seemed. Raven: Hmm… Azarath. I didn’t realize you had this kind of power. Ai: I’ve been requested to take you back to hell. Raven: I’m not one for hell. It’s too dark. Ai: I think we would get along. But I have a job to do. Raven: Hope you know I won’t go down without a fight. Ai: You can try all you want, Raven. I’ve already died once. It’s time for you to meet the same fate. 'FIGHT!' Raven and Ai are both standing silently, still on Azarath, waiting for the other to move first. Time passes by, however, this doesn’t affect neither Ai or Raven. It felt like time came to a standstill. Raven: Well? Are you going to attack first? Ai: I have no means. I am here to send you to hell, and I will complete that task. Raven: Fine. AZARATH… METRION… ZYNTHOS! Thousands of space rocks came flying at Ai at rapid speeds, however, Ai managed to dodge all of them before getting his in the face by a flying fist made of Dark Matter, and being smashed into a rock of her own creation. However, she was able to get up, completely unharmed before being shot at with multiple other rocks, which she also managed to dodge before waving her hand and setting fire to the entire planet. Raven then picked up some of the fire with her abilities and shot it at Ai, who teleported out of the way at the last second and created the illusion of more space rock that hit Raven square in the face. Ai: I suggest you give up. Raven: I’m just getting started. With the words uttered, Raven projected her soul-self into Ai Enma’s mind, which was almost completely encased with fire. ''Ai Enma’s Mind ''Raven shuffled about, looking for Ai in her own mind (which sounds kinda weird, if you think about it). However, there was nothing but fire in the area. Soul-Self: Is she… always angry? From the fire, Ai emerged in front of Raven’s Soul Self, looking rather calm, despite the fire. Spirit Ai: You should not have come here. ''Azarath ''Back outside, Raven is busy shooting several projectiles at Ai, who is still managing to dodge them all, until finally, all the rocks are completely off the face of the area, and both of them have no plans to do anything. So in Ai’s mind and in the real world, nothing happens. There’s just a bit more silence. ''Ai Enma’s Mind ''With a wave of her hand once again, Raven’s soul self was set on fire. Annoying as it was, Raven’s soul self put it out with her own telekinesis. However, Ai manages to sneak up behind her and shoot a wad of dark energy at her unexpectedly, causing Raven’s soul self to stumble backwards. ''Azarath ''After a few moments, Ai revealed some of her actual emotions, causing her to take some of that dark energy and blast it towards Raven, who was able to block the attack using her own dark matter. This continues as Ai continues to teleport around, shooting the dark energy at Raven, who then uses a fraction of her soul self to wrap herself in a ball of dark matter and prevent most of the attacks. Ai: Why won’t you let me take you? Raven: I have friends I need to protect. Ai: Then it seems like Azarath is the wrong place to take you, then. ''Future Titans Tower ''With that said, the scene changed to a futuristic version of the Titans Tower, which appeared as a deteriorated version several hundred years in the future. The building itself was broken down, windows cracked… and no one else seemed to be there. With a wave of Ai’s hand, the tower began to burn. Raven: Why are you showing me this. Aren’t there people in there? Ai: No. All your friends are dead. You outlived them all. Raven: I thought you were going to kill me. Ai: In an alternate timeline, you outlived all of them. Alone. For the rest of eternity. ''Ai Enma’s Mind ''With her spirit nearly broken in the outside world, Raven’s Soul Self was getting a bit scared of all the raging fire surrounding her, but wouldn’t admit it to anyone. Ai walked over and shot her with a ton of Dark Energy within her own mind, which nearly forced Raven’s Soul-Self out of it. However, Raven’s Soul-Self stood her ground and managed to protect herself from getting forced out. Afterwards, a ton of Dark Energy was shot at Raven’s Soul Self, who tanked almost all of it, but gradually grew weaker. Ai Enma then teleported over to Raven’s Soul Self, holding a ball of fire over her head. Ai: I warned you, you should not have come here. ''Future Titans Tower ''Raven was shot at by a large mass of Dark Energy, as the Titans Tower began to crumble down. However, Raven then began to grow angry that she was unable to be hurt, and caught all the falling bits and pieces of the Titans Tower, managing to throw them at Ai at supersonic speeds. However, since the tower was merely an illusion, Ai was unharmed by the attacks, and managed to break one in half using a bit of her own dark energy. But with all that anger, Raven decided to keep attacking with a ton of Dark Matter, shaped in things like fists, tree stumps, and even large rocks. However, Ai managed to dodge them all and shoot her own dark energy directly at Raven, who took the hit. Then, Ai Enma flew up and initiated her chant. Ai: Oh pitiful shadow, lost in darkness… Demeaning and bringing harm to others… A damned soul wallowing in sin… Care to give death a try? And with that, both in Ai’s mind and in the real world, Raven had passed out and vacated Ai’s mind. When she awoke, she found herself on a small canoe, being ferried into what seemed to be hell. ''Hell ''Raven decided to rip off the things that were tying her down, and threw the paddle Ai was using to row the boat into the middle of the river, causing it to be eaten by the souls of the damned. Ai turned around, seemingly completely okay. Ai: Why… why are you so resistant to go to hell.. don’t you regret the harm you’ve done? Raven: I regret nothing. I want to help my friends, and that’s all. Raven then picked up the canoe, and threw it at Ai, who was floating just above the River, but Ai managed to teleport out of the way at the last second. Both angry, both decided to rapidly shoot their own versions of Darkness at each other, all of which blocked each other out. Still angry, both of them kept attempting to hit the other with massive amounts of Dark Matter and Dark Energy, emerging with most of their power, casually destroying several portions of Hell, disintegrating the river, causing it to overflow, and even disintegrating the souls of the damned. But right before the end of their power drew near, both of them got hit with the others dark energy and the screen turned completely black. When the screen came too, both Raven and Ai were at Enma’s cabin near the Realm of Eternal Twilight. ''Realm of Eternal Twilight ''Struggling to get up, both Ai and Raven glared at each other, but dusted themselves off. Raven had escaped Hell, which is a feat none of Ai’s other clients had accomplished. Ai: It appears we have reached a stalemate. Raven: I never thought I’d be able to meet someone as strong as I was. Ai: But according to my contract, I still have to take you to hell. Raven: Who’s forcing you? Ai: The Master of Hell. Raven: Well then, I guess our only chance is to destroy him. ???: Destroy me? Raven and Ai then floated out of the house to see that the Master of Hell was in the sun. MoH: Ai, It seems you have failed your job. Ai: I cannot take this woman to hell. MoH: Then you do not deserve to be the Hell Girl. With a snap of his fingers, Ai Enma lost all her abilities, and turned back into a normal human, stranded in the Realm of Eternal Twilight. Raven, unfocused, did the only logical thing she could do, and put Ai Enma down for good by blasting a ball of dark matter through her head. K.O. Raven, holding Ai’s body, became not only sad, but also angry with the God of Hell. As all of her emotions were released, Raven’s cloak turned completely white, and a new battle was about to begin. Results Nisa: DAMN YOU, SATAN! Parasoul: In her own realm, Ai Enma was invulnerable to any illusions she created, and could evenly match Raven in power, even with both emotions released. Nisa: But although Ai had lived and ferried everyone to hell for 400 years, no one has ever attempted to put up a fight. Raven was a different case. Parasoul: Raven has a long history of fighting, especially with the Teen Titans, and has been capable of dealing with people who use Illusions to fight before. Nisa: Although evenly matched on both strength and endurance, Raven’s magic was better and more concentrated than Ai’s, and had more knowledge in the general area. Parasoul: This could’ve gone either way at any point, but once Ai decided that she was incapable of being able to take Raven to hell, it was all over. the Master of Hell had to take away her powers due to not finishing the job. Nisa: But Parasoul! That was outside help in Raven’s favor! Parasoul: Technically, that rule doesn’t exist. However, it could be counter-argued that the Master of Hell was only against Ai Enma, and not on Raven’s side at all, which means it could just be that mysterious third party that decided everything. Plus, the Master of Hell did a similar thing once before after Ai refused to take a kid to Hell. Nisa: I guess Ai just had a huge hole in her head where Justice was supposed to be. Parasoul: The winner… is Raven. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Gliscor Fan Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015